villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sabretooth (X-Men Movies)
Sabretooth, real name Victor Creed, is the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero in X-Men Origins: Wolverine and a major antagonist in the first X-Men movie. He is Wolverine's brother and archenemy. He is rumored to play a part in the next Wolverine ''spinoff but was later dropped out. He was played by Tyler Mane in the first X-Men movie, who portrayed Michael Myers in the 2007 remake of ''Halloween and by Liev Schreiber in the prequel, who also portrayed Stu Wargle in Phantoms, Ray Donovan in the series of the same name, Ted Winter in Salt, Colonel Alexander Vosch in The 5th Wave, and voiced the Storm King in My Little Pony: the Movie. Involvement ''X-Men Origin: Wolverine'' In the movie X-Men Origins: Wolverine, he is Wolverine's older brother and the secondary antagonist who turned supporting protagonist and later the anti-hero of the film and was portrayed by Liev Schreiber. He and Wolverine have been together, taking care of each other and have been in every American war due to their ability of accelerating healing factor. Sabretooth's story is somewhat similar and somewhat different to Wolverine's story. They both were in the same team lead by William Stryker. The members were Agent Zero, Fred Dukes, AKA Blob Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool, John Wraith, and Chris Bradley AKA Bolt, now deceased. However in every war he slowly begin enjoying killing people. Six years after Wolverine leaves the team he begins to kill and kidnapping other mutants under the command of Stryker. He then "kills" Logan's girlfriend or wife ino order to provoke him into excepting Styker's treatment so he can properly fight Victor. In the end Wolverine and Sabretooth team up to take down Weapon XI or Deadpool. ''X-Men'' While out on his own, Sabretooth became Magneto's right-hand and a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants, however he doesn't have much to say and there's no back story. All he mostly does is growl at everyone, mostly at Toad. He and Wolverine had a fight on top of the Statue of Liberty. With the powers of Cyclops and Jean Grey they blasted Sabretooth through the Statue of Liberty and fell right through a security boat. He is confirmed to have survived the fall, but has not been seen since. A possible explanation for his failure to properly recognize Wolverine is that he had become so feral by this point that he lost his memory, though since the "Origins" film was released after "X-Men", the writers probably hadn't thought of it yet. Trivia *This incarnation is of Sabretooth is similar to Dog Logan, although, in the original comics, both he and Dog Logan are separate characters. *Logan and Victor Creed relationship in the film X-Men Origins: Wolverine is somewhat similar to Clark Kent and Lex Luthor in the Smallville TV series. *X-24 in the 2017 movie Logan has a similar hairstyle and wears a similar dark overcoat to Sabretooth's in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Gallery Young_Sabretooth.jpeg|A young Sabretooth Jamesvictor.jpeg|A young Sabretooth and Wolverine leave home together Sabretooth.jpg|Sabretooth's Evil Grin Sabretooth snarls.png|Sabretooth snarling Victor Creed (Earth-10005) 002.JPG External Link Navigation Category:Ferals Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Traitor Category:Pawns Category:Assassin Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Archenemy Category:On & Off Category:Marvel Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:One-Man Army Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Honorable Category:Rivals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Game Bosses Category:Mutants Category:Nemesis Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mutilators Category:Related to Hero Category:Provoker Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Sophisticated Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Crime Lord Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Inconclusive Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Friend of the hero Category:Science Fiction Villains